L o n e l y (One Shot)
by Eihwaz AnHa
Summary: Leo sort la nuit pour s'acheter quelque chose. Il croise quelqu'un qui attire son regard. /!\ Texte expérimental /!\


**[auteur Gwen logged in] [auteur Gwen change de nom pour :]** _Camille_

**[auteur Camille est en train d'écrire :]** **Wow. Je n'ai même pas regardé combien de temps cela fait que je ne suis pas venue ici. Désolée ^^" Disons qu'à un moment je me suis détachée de ça et que je suis partie de mon côté. **

**[auteur Camille est désolée mais fière :] J'ai fini mon premier roman en début d'année au fait ! Ce texte, Lonely, est en gros une fanfiction de ma fiction. Etrange dis comme ça mais c'est un peu ça.**

* * *

Leo descendait les marches de sa résidence, soupirant en vérifiant qu'il ai bien son portefeuille.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure ou deux et la faim torturait son ventre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait rien dans ses placards.

Non.

Il avait fait les courses récemment mais il n'avait pas acheté ce qu'il voulait là, _maintenant_.

Donc il se retrouvait obligé à sortir alors que minuit approchait pour aller à la supérette du coin.

Max était depuis longtemps rentré chez lui et il devait sûrement être en train d'écrire ou dessiner vu qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à ses messages.

Il se retrouvait donc sans meilleur ami à qui parler et il s'ennuyait à mourir en plus d'avoir faim.

Triste vie qu'il menait là.

C'était tout de même absurde de vouloir de la glace en février.

Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur une des rues de la ville, sortant dans l'air froid de la nuit, bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe.

Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait en vain de démêler ses écouteurs pour au moins avoir un peu de musique dans les oreilles.

Mais ses doigts étaient glacés, aussi maniables que des blocs de bois et il abandonna bien vite l'idée d'écouter de la musique.

Il n'était pas comme Sean, il n'allait pas mettre sa musique sur haut-parleur et déranger tout le monde.

Leo soupira de nouveau, veillant à ne pas glisser sur les flaques gelées et bientôt il rejoignit la rue principale où les lumières étaient un peu plus vives.

La ville était jolie la nuit.

Tout était calme, seuls quelques chats traversaient les rues.

C'était là un avantage de petite ville de campagne.

La nuit elle s'endormait avec ses habitants.

Il sourit un peu, rejoignant la supérette qui était peut-être le seul magasin d'ouvert à cette heure avec le fast-food un peu plus loin.

Une jeune femme était assise sur un banc devant, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Leo haussa un sourcil en l'observant.

Attendait-elle quelqu'un ?

Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux et une peau que le jeune homme jugea plutôt pâle.

Et il s'y connaissait en teinte de peau pâle, Max était littéralement un cadavre sur pieds.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer son air, elle était assise dos au néon de l'enseigne.

Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Haussant les épaules, il entra dans la supérette, saluant son ami Sean qui travaillait ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ J'ai faim et ma mère n'a pas acheté de glaces.

Sean lui adressa un regard perplexe, quittant le comptoir où il était adossé pour rejoindre Leo.

_ T'es vraiment bizarre hein.

Leo haussa un sourcil.

_ T'es pas en train de reparler de ma pizza à la pêche dis ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Personne ne met de la pêche sur une pizza !

Leo eut un rire.

Décidément personne ne se remettait de ses talents culinaires.

Max n'avait pas arrêté de râler que sa pizza lui laissait un goût étrange dans la bouche et que même s'il se brossait les dents, cela ne partait pas.

Des petites natures.

Il aimait ça lui. Et c'était le plus important.

_ Je vous en ferai une avec d'autres fruits, tu verras.

_ Mouais, grommela Sean en s'arrêtant devant le rayon des glaces.

Leo s'éloigna un peu de son ami pour chercher la glace pour laquelle il s'était déplacé si tard dans la nuit.

Le sourire qu'il avait déjà aux lèvres s'élargit quand il repéra le parfum tant désiré.

Vanille choco-cookie.

Un délice sans nom.

Il prit le pot et se tourna vers Sean.

Il lui tendit le pot pour fouiller dans ses poches et sortir l'acompte pour la glace.

Les deux amis retournèrent à la caisse et Sean l'encaissa, donnant à Leo un petit sac en plastique pour que ses doigts ne tombent pas sur le chemin du retour.

Jetant un coup d'œil par les baies vitrées du magasin, il constata que la jeune femme était toujours assise sur le banc.

En fait elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_ A demain, lui fit Sean.

Leo lui répondit d'un signe de tête et sorti de la supérette pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

En silence, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne semble enfin capter sa présence et tourner les yeux vers lui.

Leo lui sourit poliment.

_ Il fait un peu froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête.

_ Si… un peu.

_ Ça va ? Peu de gens restent aussi tard dehors comme ça.

Leo n'arrivait toujours pas à capter son regard.

Il faisait trop sombre et ses cheveux dissimulaient trop bien ses yeux.

_ Ça va…

Sa voix était lointaine.

Elle semblait ne pas vraiment être avec lui, comme si une partie de son cerveau lui répondait et que l'autre était soit éteinte soit ailleurs.

_ Ça va… répéta-t-elle comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même plus que Leo.

Le sourire de Leo s'effaça en l'écoutant, ses doigts triturant le sac plastique.

Cela venait de le frapper.

Il venait de comprendre son regard.

Quelque chose était éteint dans ses yeux.

Cela lui rappela Max à peine quelques années auparavant.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce regard qui semblait déjà contempler d'autres horizons. Qui semblait déjà être parti sans avoir prit de billet retour.

_ Il paraît… que c'est plus facile de parler à des inconnus.

Elle glissa une de ses boucles derrière son oreille et tourna les yeux vers lui.

_ … Il paraît.

_ Tu peux me parler si tu veux… ?

_ Non… merci.

Leo l'observait.

Il observait ses mouvements lents, ses yeux fuyants malgré le vide flagrant qui les remplissait.

Plus il l'observait, plus il s'imprégnait de ce qu'elle émanait.

Et plus il s'imprégnait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à son meilleur ami de nouveau.

Plus il ouvrait les yeux, plus son sourire s'évanouissait.

_ Je…

Elle arrêta de bouger, semblant attendre la suite de sa phrase.

_ Je comprends. Je comprends comment tu te sens. Je ne peux pas t'offrir grand-chose, je ne suis pas le meilleur des conseillers mais je sais écouter. Et… j'ai un pot de glace. Alors… si tu veux, on peut se le partager ? Ma mère est là et ma sœur dort, on peut s'installer dans mon salon et juste manger de la glace.

Le silence fut la première réponse que lui offrit la jeune femme qui l'observait sans mots.

Leo força un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qu'il ressentit plutôt comme une grimace.

_ Je m'appelle Leo, ajouta-t-il.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à ça.

_ … Amber.

Il cligna des yeux, l'observant, sans mots.

Et c'était rare qu'il n'ai pas de réponse à quelque chose de si simple.

_ … je veux bien un peu de glace… souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Et Leo sut que cette fois il réussirait.

Pas comme avec Max.

Qu'il travaillerait dur mais qu'il y arriverait.

Qu'il réussirait à ne plus se faire sentir seul quelqu'un.

Qu'il ferait fleurir le plus beau des sourires dans ses yeux vides.

* * *

**[Auteur Camille de retour :] Comme toujours, je vous demanderai de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, car ça compte pour moi et aussi de me dire si vous voyez un gros changement avec mon ancienne manière d'écrire x) Buh bye !**

**[Auteur Camille logged out]**


End file.
